


Set In Motion

by Pekinaso



Series: Season 13 Snippets [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso
Summary: Nova and Adam-17 discuss intel gathered from the Battlegrounds, the Glykon, and Empress Caiatl.
Series: Season 13 Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194569
Kudos: 1





	Set In Motion

With a huff, Adam-17 pulled himself up to the Gunsmith’s secret workshop, immediately spotting Nova seated on the couch. She scrolled through a datapad feverishly as her Ghost peered at the information over her shoulder. She paused momentarily as she glanced up, looking at the Titan from behind her helmet.

“You made it,” she said as she looked back down. “Fancy new chest plate you got there.”

“Took a couple tries,” he replied as he approached and took a seat on a holographic chair his Ghost produced for him. “Any info?”

With a sigh, the Warlock lowered the datapad and shook her head slowly.

“Lots of bad news in particular. The whole Vex prediction engine thing with Zavala, the Glykon… it’s a giant mess out there.”

“I see. Anything I can do about it?”

“Crow’s already got his eye on the Commander. If anything were to happen, I’m sure our resident New Light would keep him safe.”

“And the Glykon? Calus?”

Nova slumped back against the couch.

“I’ve got that handled, but… I’ve been combing through some log entries. A little immoral in how I found them so soon, but that’s a story for another time. It’s bad. The fate of Calus. Of that Guardian, Katabasis. Of his Ghost.”

“How bad?”

“Extremely troubling. I think Calus is both dead and alive, no longer having a physical body but he might’ve become one with the Darkness. Katabasis and his Ghost… corrupted. Choked of Light, I think. That’s my guess.”

“Have there been any ill effects?”

“Of being in the Glykon? Not that I’ve heard of.” She paused and furrowed her brow under her helmet. “Well, just the emotions of hearing a dead voice speaking to you, but nothing more.”

“What else is new,” Adam said sarcastically.

“Anyway, let's get to the point.” Nova set the datapad down, and its light went out. She leaned forward, lacing her fingers together as she rested her elbows on her knees. “Have you gathered anything more from Caiatl and her… advisors?”

“A few illicit records no one else has yet, as you probably already saw.”

“I did. Anything else?”

“I think she's gearing up to pick a Champion.”

“Go on.”

“A Rite of Proving. Between her and Zavala.”

“I see. Like the old Cabal ways. Choosing Champions as a representative to resolve disputes.”

“What should I do?”

“Keep monitoring the situation. It would reflect poorly on Humanity if we strike unwarranted.”

“So no prematurely killing the Champion. Got it.”

“In the meantime, keep patrolling the Battlegrounds. Lots of Cabal are interested in that war council seat, they're gonna keep trying to fill it in.”

The Exo Titan appeared to fidget for a moment.

“Even Europa?”

“If it eases your mind, I can handle Europa,” the Warlock sighed and hung her head. “Tired of the Basilius wannabes at this point, though.”

Adam nodded, content with this answer.

“Thanks. I'll take it.”

“Anytime. Stay in orbit if you'd like, and alert me when there's trouble in Europa so I can take care of it.”

“Is that all?”

Nova looked towards the window at the far side of the room, lost in thought.

“If an attempt on Zavala's life is made, you're free to investigate and take out those responsible.”

The Titan seemed to smile. His red eyes glowed with cruelty.

“It'll be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> Another short fic! I wrote this one as fast as I could just in case today's reset drops a new cutscene or something, since it's set to be before those events happen. As always, please enjoy and feel free to correct spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!


End file.
